Terra
Terra appeared in the Teen Titans animated series, voiced by Ashley Johnson as a small teenage girl with big powers. Gifted with amazing earth-moving abilities, Terra can make rocks fly, mountains crumble, and the ground tremble beneath her feet. She ran into the Teen Titans and became friends. In the series she could not control her powers and feared what the others would think about her if they found out. Beast Boy found out and Terra made him promise not to tell the others. When they were in battle with Slade's henchmen, Terra was trapped by Slade. He then proposed that she come with him, and he would teach her how to control her powers. Terra refused, knowing that Slade was the Teen Titans enemy, and she could not betray her friends. Slade told her that Beast Boy would tell the others of her inability to control her powers.When they escaped from Slade and back at Titans Tower, Robin asked Terra to become a Teen Titan. Terra accepted, but she mistakenly thinks Beast Boy told Robin their secret (that she can't control her powers). She ran away - with Slade continuing to watch her every move. She later returned to the Titans tower later on, and asked if she could still be a Titan. After gaining their trust, she became the sixth Titan to live in the tower. The Titans later found out that she was working alongside Slade--giving him information on their weaknesses, their Tower defense system and more. Though Beast Boy promised that no matter what she did, he'd never stop being her friend--but the handing of his friends over to the mad-man was too much for him to handle. Beast Boy's rejection turned Terra completely over to Slade's side, and felt no remorse till the very end about her decision. Terra took each of the Titans down, one by one, until the city belonged to Slade and her. What she didn't realize was that she hadn't been thorough enough in disposing of the Titans--they returned to defeat her and Slade, only to find out that she had decided to leave Slade's side. Once she found she was unable to, Slade gained control of her body via the suit he had given her--it tied into her nervous system, forcing her to fight. She turned her powers onto Slade in her last effort to save herself from a horrible fate. Though it seemed everything would be all right in the end, Terra's powers had triggered a volcano that would annihilate everything in its path. Sacrificing herself to save her friends and the city, Terra stopped the volcanic eruption from happening. For this sacrifice, she was turned into a statue made of the rapidly cooled lava. Though no safe way is known of extracting her now, the Titans are actively seeking a way to free her. Despite many spells and chemical analysis by Raven and Cyborg, the Titans were unable to free Terra from her stone prison. Upon returning from France and defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, however, Beast Boy discovered that she was no longer stuck in stone and attending the local Murakami High school. Filled with joy, Beast Boy ran to see Terra and was heart broken when he found that she remembered nothing of her former life. In Ultima Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral